A New Beginning
by BurningHeart515
Summary: A girl's struggle to live with the Curtis Family and know her abusive brother knows where she is and is stalking her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the street from school, walking as fast as I could. My legs were beginning to become sore and there was about three more blocks before I got home. I stopped to rest on the side of the dirt road that led home; I rubbed my legs to get the soreness out of them. I sighed and looked around to make sure no upper-class idiot would try and jump me, they wouldn't hold back just because I was a girl. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had fashioned it in, letting my hair fall onto my shoulders. I ruffled my bangs and knew I had to cut them shorter, they were starting to get in front of my eyes. I heard distance footsteps and I froze, not knowing who it was, my worn brown lace boots seem to blur from my vision as I stare not blinking at all. A hand placed itself firmly on my shoulder and turned quickly punching whoever it was in the face, I gasped in shock finally seeing who it was. I then starting laughing, seeing it was Ponyboy Curtis, I bent down and stopped my laughter.

"God, Pony you scared me to death." I exclaimed as he stood up, rubbing his nose.

"For a fourteen-year-old," Ponyboy said, "You have a hard punch."

I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms over my chest; Ponyboy then grabbed my arm and began to drag me home. I wasn't the pet in our little gang, if you want to call it that, but they everyone still treats like I'm ten-years-old again. He stopped dead in his tracks when I a few Socs pulled up in a white Buick, Pony pushed me behind him as four Socs climbed out the Buick. They were all slim like me, but they were about three years older than me. The driver had flaming red hair and the others had a mix of black and blonde hair, the red-headed one stepped out the group he had a sinister grin on his face. Ponyboy clenched his fists ready to if he needed, the Soc keep getting closer.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said, it wasn't necessarily a question, "Two greasers, this should be easy." He looked at me more closely. "What is a pretty girl like you hanging around with grease like him?"

I didn't answer to Soc and I didn't intend to, he started toward Ponyboy and I when I didn't answer. He tried to punch Pony, but he grabbed the Soc's wrist and punches him straight in the nose. Two of the other Soc's grabbed my biceps and tried to pin me to the side of a house, I kicked one in between the legs and he let go instantly. I swung my body around making the other Soc holding my other arm swing the other way, making him face plant into the side of the house. He let go of my arm then, I began trying to fight off the other Soc, I looked over at Ponyboy he had been pushed to the side of the house and was now fighting the Soc to get off him while he was pinned to ground. The Soc I was fighting grabbed my wrist and managed to throw me to the ground by Pony's kicking feet, I could hear him yelling for his brothers. I blacked out then, waking up to be carried. I looked to see who was carrying me, it was Sodapop. He was looking straight ahead and I blacked out again.

I opened my eyes again; I stared up at the ceiling of a familiar house. I turned my head; the house was blasting with the noise of a TV and what sound like Soda and Steve Randall playing cards in the kitchen. I sat up and realized I had been lying on the couch, I rubbed my head. I bet Ponyboy accidently kicked me in the head when I was throw. I thought, remembering that I hit the ground and someone pounding my head. I touched my cheek and it hurt somewhat, I guess there was a bruise there.

"You're awake." A voice said in my direction, I turned my head in the direction of the voice. Darry sat in the arm chair reading the newspaper, but it wasn't him who spoke. Ponyboy appeared behind him, a bruise had been place above his left eye. He smiled at me, knowing he was relieved I was okay.

"Yeah," I said, turning my body to where I was sitting on the couch. "H-How did I get here?" I asked, only remembering seeing Soda the last time I woke up. Ponyboy walked over and sat beside me.

"Soda carried you here," He explained, "You were out cold for four hours." He added. Soda came out the kitchen and noticed I was awake.

"Hey, look sleeping beauty is awake." He exclaimed, hurrying over and grabbing me into a bear hug.

I've known the Curtis Brother for as long as I could remember, I met Ponyboy after I got put up a grade in school and was transferred to the high school. This must be the third time they saved from being jumped; I could always count on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, Soda," I said weakly, "Can't breathe." He let me go and messed out my hair, l smiled at him and like always he was grinning. That's happy-go-lucky Sodapop for you. I sat back down nest to Ponyboy when Soda let me go, I rubbed my head again.

"Sorry if I was kickin' you in the head when you hit the ground." Ponyboy apologized; he looked at his socked feet.

"Don't worry about it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. He apologized too much anyway, I thought about when I met him. We had run into each other at school and both of our books fell on the ground, a bunch of Socs laughed. Ponyboy was saying sorry the whole we were picking up our books and making sure they weren't mixed up, I finally told him not to worry about it and that it was a common thing anyway. He convince me into letting him walk me home to make up for it, we realized I only lived a few house down from him and we've been friends ever since.

Steve slapped the back of my head to get me out my trance, Ponyboy had been asking me something and didn't realized I had spaced out.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, I cursed under my breath. "What'cha do that for?"

"You need to pick different places to not use your head." Darry said. I scowled at him, I then turned to Ponyboy. He asked his question again.

"Me and Soda were thinking of going to the Dingo tomorrow night, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." He said. I thought about it for minute.

"I'll go with you guys." I agreed and Pony smiled, Sodapop's grin grew wider to my response.

****

The next day I woke up in the Curtis house again, I had spent the night in the spare room they had. It wasn't even midday yet, I didn't see a clock in the room but I could tell by the light of the sun. I climb off the bed and looked out the door into the hall, no one else was awake yet. I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my eyes, I heard somebody stirring in Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. I ducked back into the spare room and pretending I was asleep, I opened one of my eyes. I saw Soda walking out of his bedroom and guess he was getting ready to work at the DX gas station, I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I heard the shower running and I climbed out of bed again, walking into the hallway again.

I crossed my arms over my chest again; I made my way down the hall and into the living room. I saw Darry sitting in armchair reading the paper; he must have been up before everyone that's why I didn't hear him get up. He looked at me when I walked in, he was already dressed for work but it was an hour and a half till he had to go to work. He must be waiting for Ponyboy to wake up. I thought, as he looked back at the paper. It was hard to believe I was living with for so long, at first Darry would ask what I was doing here then remember why. It was like that the first few weeks, I felt weird. Living with three guys, but I knew they wouldn't try anything. My mind was still processing the new life style, even though it's been six months.

"Good Morning." Darry greeted me, not looking up from the paper.

"Mornin'," I replied, "Anything good in the paper?" Darry shook his head as his response as Ponyboy appeared in the living room. I jumped a tiny bit, from him walking behind without me knowing. The bruise above his left eye was now different shades of black and blue, I hadn't checked the bruise on my cheek yet. I listen for the shower, there was no sound of running water. I inched closer to the bathroom door the light was off and I was pretty sure Soda wasn't in there anymore. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror; the bruise was also different shades of black and blue.

I turned off the light and walked into the living room, Darry was gone already. I didn't hear him leave; I must've space out with knowing it. I walked into the kitchen; Soda was cooking breakfast, already dressed in his DX uniform.

"Hey J.C.," he said, when he spotted me. "You hungry?"

"Not really, but thanks anyway." I replied. Ponyboy was sitting at the table, eating green pancakes that Soda had made. My head was still hurting and I decided to take a shower, hoping it might make the throbbing lessen.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I turned the light on. I stripped of my clothes. I turned on the shower and stepped in, the warm water help the throbbing. I stayed in the shower for fifteen minutes ad wrapped a towel around me before I walked out, I walked to my room quickly when I came out of the bathroom. I closed my door quickly and got my bra and underwear on; I then pulled on a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. I wondered how Ponyboy was feeling just then, was his head throbbing like mine. I wondered, I walked out my room and down the hall, running into Ponyboy; we both fell to the floor. The throbbing in my head came back I wanted to yell, but it's hard to yell at Pony. He gets enough from Darry already.

I stood back up and held my hand out to Pony to help him up; he took my hand and stood up. I let of his hand quickly. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, it went away quickly though. It was a first though; _did I really just blush after holding his hand for a spilt second?_ I asked myself in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was soon time to go to the Dingo; I had already put on my shoes and was getting my jacket when Dally and Johnny came to the Curtis house. Johnny came in, quietly saying hey to Ponyboy and me. Dally came in wildly, dropping himself on the couch and smoking a cigarette. Sodapop appeared from the hall as I reached for my jacket and slipped into it and zipping it up to the collar of my T-shirt, Pony came into the living room and stood next to me. He was a little too close but it was normal, to tell the truth. We tag-along with each other a lot, I'm pretty sure that was okay with Steve since he always seems annoyed by Pony. I didn't feel weird about Pony being with me a lot was that I felt safe around him and I guess he felt safe around me.

"So, are we going or not?" Dally asked while sprawl on the couch, I nodded and so did Johnny. I knew he didn't say much after I was told the story of him being jumped, it scared me to death to hear it, but I knew things were like that nowadays.

Soda stood up and agreed also, Dally wildly went out the door without a word. The rest of us followed behind him, we had to a run for a few seconds to already with Dally. I wasn't sure if he was already drunk or just very energetic tonight. We caught up with him and begin walking at a steady pace, I was glad we were too my feet were starting to hurt from all that running. Sodapop was talking to Ponyboy most of the way and Darry was telling Johnny how he was going to beat the Socs' who jumped him faces in, I have to tell you I felt a little left out. Hey, when you're a run away you're use to it.

We reached the Dingo a few minutes later; we stopped to talk to people in the cars that we knew. Well, that Ponyboy and the others knew. Some of the people they knew have met me, but most of them haven't. I just stay quiet; when I kept my mouth shut I kept my mouth shut _good_. I don't tell people that I did run away from home, the only people who know are the Curtis Brothers and the rest of the gang. I might get into the story of how they found out later, but not right now.

After everyone had stopped talking to the people in cars, we order some cokes and sat on sidewalk in the front. Dally began talking to someone in a car and some girls began flirting with Sodapop, Pony was starting up at the stars along with Johnny. I looked up to, there weren't many in the sky yet. Since it was still early in the evening, I looked back down at my sneakers and I heard a slight smack to my right. I snapped my head around quickly to see a guy staggering backward from being punched; a fight began quickly and noticed that it was Soc who had punch the guy first.

"What's a Soc doin' here?" Johnny asked as all of us stood and backed up.

I looked closely at the Soc and I realized I knew him; I back up behind Ponyboy and hid behind him as he was talking to Johnny. ("I don't know, Johnny.") I was still behind Pony when the Soc punched the guy hard to knock him into Ponyboy, we both to the ground. Pony had fallen onto of me, his back was to me. He scrambled to get up quickly, then grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. Both of the guys pulled a blade and we got out as quick as we could, we didn't the fuzz after us for any reason. But I swear that I heard the Soc call my name.

"J.C.!" It was now clear to me now, I did know that Soc. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. The Soc was my brother and he'd had come looking for to bring me home. I couldn't let him find me, no matter how much hiding it took, I wasn't going back to my old home. Never.

****

We reached the park and stopped to catch our breath, I instantly sat on the ground. I've never run so much in my life and so hard, I knew we didn't have to run so much, but with Pony and Soda we couldn't get any trouble with the fuzz. They didn't want to be put in a boy's home and I knew Darry didn't want them to either. I lay down on the ground then, my brother's voice echoing in my mind. My brother was ten years older than me, but he stayed at home so he could help with the bills with my mom. He looked just the same too, same cropped jet black hair and I could see his eyes too. Pale blue, his eyes had a very evil look in them. Memories of my family were running through my head, good and bad. Some of my little brother playing with sealed Jelly cups, while I was making dinner for him. Then my brother came into my memory, his angry face scared me so much that I blacked out for a few seconds. My sides began to hurt like he was hitting me again, some bruises are still there. The ones that never going away are the ones that haunt me, this I have never told anyone.

"J.C., Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask and I stand up to see Soda kneeled down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, standing up. Everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy, but I reassured them I was fine. We decided to go to the Nightly double instead.

I walked down the sidewalk in a daze; I was thinking mostly and ran into a light pole. I told them I was paying attention to what was in front of, I kept on walking though. My head was throbbing again, that I didn't even pay attention to the movie. Soda left to go the concession stand with Dally; I was staring down at my sneakers again. Ponyboy shook me when Soda had come back and was offering a coke in front of my face.

"Thanks." I said meekly and took a sip.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Johnny asked me, I nodded and acting like I was paying attention to the movie and drinking my coke in tiny sips.

I noticed my hands were slightly shaking and I took a small breath to make it stop, it helped more than I excepted. The movie ended around 11:30 and everyone looked tired so we left; I knew Pony knew something was wrong with me. Because we made it home he came into the spare where I slept after I was laying down and close the door, he always did this when I acted like I was acting now. He sat at the edge of my bed as I sat upright, I could tell he didn't what to say.

"My brother," I said and he looked at me, confused. "I saw my brother when we were at the Dingo. He was who started the fight." Pony nodded in understanding.

"Why were actin' so strange after we left then?" He asked and I sighed.

"You don't know exactly the whole story of why I ran away," I said. "I left out a few parts." I finished and turned around so my back was to him. I lifted up the back of my shirt and showed him a few life-long bruise on my back, I let my shirt fall down over my back and turned back to face him. He had no expression on his face; I looked down at my hands.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking to the side and back up at me.

"I don't know," I said, "I guess I was scared. But I guess I'll tell you now and get it over with. I lived with my mother and my two brothers, my oldest brother had to provide for us because my mom couldn't keep a steady job. My brother was very strict; it was his way or no way. I accidently broke a vase one day and he was really irritated already and he took it out on me. His punishments were very painful and he left many bruises, some like the ones on my back won't ever go away." I realized I had started bawling and buried my face in my hands. Ponyboy moved to the side of the bed and put an arm around me. He pulled me toward him and I buried my face in the shoulder, I hugged him around his neck.

"J.C.," He said, "I promise you'll be alright here, Darry is not like your brother. He may be rough sometimes without meaning to be but he just has more worries than ought to." These sayings just made me bawl more, knowing it was true and all.

I stopped bawling after a few minutes, I was surprised that no one had come in yet. I moved my head from Pony's tear stained shoulder and stared down at the bed sheets, his arm was still around me. I lay my head on his chest then and I swear his heart rate accelerated a tiny bit, he leaned back and laid his head against the wall. I was pretty sure what happened next was not by physical leading more like my feelings leading me on; I lifted my head from Pony's chest and he looked at me, I leaned in and I remember kissing him slightly then pulling back some. He looked at me surprised and I saw that his ears were really red; I knew what I just did probably surprise him speechless. I looked down and wanted to slap myself right then but when I looked back up he lean and kissed me back, I was still for a few seconds.

I finally stopped being still and finally kissed him back; I closed my eyes and remember him pulling back suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw his ears were redder than I've seen them before; he looked very shocked and/or surprised. I noticed he had hugged me around the waist and he was still, I also noticed how close we were. We were closer than we ever had been, it felt kind of weird – being this close I mean—It was different very different. He loosen his grip around my waist but was still hugging me slightly, I let go of his neck and lay my head on his chest. He lay down on the bed and he let go of me, I laid myself next to him as he stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes for a second and threw my arm over his chest hugging him again and I could hear his heart accelerate every so slightly.

I drifted to sleep, I didn't mean to but I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to the side of my face against somebody's back. I sat upright and saw Ponyboy sleeping next to me and I remember what happened last night, he looked very peaceful. I looked at the clock in the room: 3:18 it read and I lay back down; I stared up at the ceiling and somewhat smiled at what happened last night. I felt Pony stir beside me and he slowly turned to face me, I'm pretty sure he was hoping I was still asleep because his ears began to go red again.

"Glory, your ears can get red Ponyboy." I commented and he looked at me, he seemed to be embarrassed by what happen last night.

"J.C. I-I" He stammered with his words as he sat up, I looked up at him. Trying not to laugh actually.

"Pony, it's okay." I said, and he looked at me. "It's okay, you did nothing wrong." I looked to the side, I then sat up. He still looked confused and I sighed. "I kissed you first and you kissed back, there is nothing wrong with that."

Pony still didn't seem convinced and I sighed not knowing what else to say, he turned to look at me and I stood up. I opened the door to the room and walked to the hall to the bathroom, the shower was already running so I couldn't go in. Ponyboy came down the hall and turned me around gently, he looked at me with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad," He said, "I was just surprised that's all." He hugged me suddenly, I just stood there. My arms still to the sides of my body, I heard the shower shut off and someone opened the door. I wasn't sure if it was Sodapop or Darry it didn't really matter anyway, Ponyboy still let go.

I turned and saw it was Soda, I was glad it wasn't Darry. He'd asked too many questions and I am somewhat afraid of him, I knew he was nothing like my brother it was still possible. I knew it was horrible to think this, but knowing it was true it was hard not to think. I heard Ponyboy's foot steps go down the hall and to his and Soda's room, then the sound of the door closing. I turned away from Soda and went to the spare room and closed to the door, pulling on some jeans and a shirt. The shirt's bottom stop just above my belly button and I pulled on my jacket again, zipping it up to the collar. After putting on my sneakers and making sure the rest of the house was clear, I walked out going straight to the lot.

I wasn't using my head then, I wasn't thinking of how worried everyone might be if they found I was gone. I realized I shouldn't have left when I reached the lot, realized I was being stupid for not using my head because I saw my brother and he looked stare at me. I staggered backward, turning to run away when he came at me. He grabbed my arm pulling me toward him and keeping me there, I struggled to get away but his grip was like steel. He hit my back again and pain ran through it and he let me go to fall to the ground.

I started to yell for one of the gang, I heard somebody yelling my name but it was hard to hear with the kicks to my stomach. My brother picked me up by my arms, yelling something at me and more than leaving bruises of his hands on my arms. I'd coughed up blood when he had kicked and he punched me straight in the nose, breaking it. My brother disappeared from my view and my head body hit the ground, I couldn't move. I hurt all over, every movement I made shot pain through my body. I was able to turn to my side, people kneeled beside me and I looked up. I saw Two-Bit and Dally and I think even Steve, the pain that shot through my body made me black out.

I don't know what happen next, I was going in and out of conscious. I knew I was being carried and I knew it wasn't my brother who was carrying me, I didn't know who it was.

"What happened to her?" I heard a familiar voice asked, it sounded like Johnny or Ponyboy. I couldn't separate them; I didn't open my eyes and black out again and didn't wake up for a while.

When I did wake up, I stare at the ceiling of the spare room at the Curtis house that I lived in. I saw from the corner of my eye, the door opening and someone walking in. It was all the Curtis brothers, I could sit up but it pained me to try.

"Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop?" I said, I knew I was delusional and my vision was fuzzy.

"Yeah," Darry's voice came first. "It's us."

"How did I get here?" I asked, sitting up anyway. It still hurt though.

"I had to carry you." Soda replied and I looked at all three of them.

"Was that your brother?" Ponyboy asked. I was taken aback by this; I have no idea why I just was.

I looked at my hands and nodded, it was first time he drew blood from hitting me. I looked back up at the three brothers; I admit I started to bawl. You would start bawling too, if you were hurt this bad.

"I mean when I lived at home he would hit me, but never this bad." My voice cracked, "He never drew blood by hitting me, and I don't know what his problem is." I looked down; hot tears ran down my cheeks and onto the sheets. Ponyboy hugged me around my neck and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "What happened to him?" I asked them.

Soda looked at Darry then back at me. "Darry here got to him before he could do anything else, he pushed him off ya. Landed a few blows to his face and your brother ran to his car and drove off. Everyone came when you started to yell and when you blacked out." He explained to me, Soda left the room then. Muttering something about being late for work and the same with Darry, Pony stayed hugging me as a bawl.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Four days." He replied, and I was taken aback. I never knew I could be unconscious so long, it was surprising really. Ponyboy stopped hugging me and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Four days?" I asked, "Why didn't you try and wake me up?" Ponyboy sighed and looked down; I'm guessing this reaction wasn't what he was hoping for. "What's wrong?"

He sighed again. "It's just you scared me to death, disappearing like that. Then Soda came in with you all beat up and bleeding it scared me even more, I thought you were going to die in our own house." I saw his hands started to tremble; I put my hands over his.

"Ponyboy its okay, you see that I'm still living and I'm okay." I reassured him. "Yeah I got a few bruises and yeah I was bleeding, but I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me, I-I mean I could've fought my brother off --"

"Then why didn't you?" Pony broke in, making jump a little.

"I didn't know his was going to be at the lot! He surprised and scared me at the same time." I finished, my voice cracking more. Pony leaned and kissed me slightly, drawing back and putting his forehead against mine, he hugged me gentle around my waist.

"I just don't want this to happen again," He said with some fear in his voice. "I don't want to see somebody else die, like my mom and dad."

"I can't promise anything." I replied and moved out of his grip, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. He left the room, leaving me sitting on the bed. When he closed the door I noticed there was mirror in the corner of the bedroom, I climbed out of bed. It hurt, but not much anymore.

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost gasped at the reflection. It was me, but not me at the same time. I saw the dried blood from my nose and mouth; I saw the hand-print bruises on my arms. I lifted up my shirt and my stomach was black and purple where my brother had kicked me, I let go of my shirt letting it fall again. I dropped on the edge of the bed, also seeing bruises on my legs. I lay down on the bed, my legs hanging off the edge, and stared at the ceiling again. I couldn't think for awhile, I didn't want to. Too many painful memories would run through my mind and nightmares would haunt me again. This is why I could _never_ go back to my old house, my old family. There was too much pain to bear there, too much pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**I pulled an all-nighter for this Chapter, so don't rush me. It is 3:22 where I live and I am tired! Please Don't rush me to update, though.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I finally built up enough strength again to stand back up and open the door, walking into the hall I saw Ponyboy sitting outside on the front porch staring at nothing. I heard Dally's voice then coming from a distance, but him talking loud enough for anyone in the back of the house to hear.

"How's the kid?" He asked and I knew he was referring to me.

"She's awake now and I left her in her room to rest." I heard Ponyboy reply as I got closer to the front door. Dallas walked in and saw me.

"Glory, J.C. you're really beat up." He said. _Thanks Captain Obvious._ I thought, annoyed by his reaction. "I'm surprised you can even walk." I wasn't annoyed about the walking comment, because I was surprised too. Just his first comment.

"Yeah," I replied. "I am too." Johnny walked in after I said that, he looked scared once his saw me. He eyes got wide, I was sure I reminded of the time he got jumped. He still walked over and hugged me though, he was shy around girls but he told I was like a sister to him. He let go, I'm very sure they were all just happy I wasn't dead, and Pony walked in again. He looked at me and he looked relieved, knowing I could move more now. "I'm going to get the dried blood of me now." I said as I turned to go to the bathroom.

I closed the door when I made way to the bathroom and turned the light on; I turned the faucet on instantly and cupped my hands together under the water. I splashed the water on my face, and rubbed the dried blood from my face. I looked the same again, except for the healing bruise on my cheek. It had a sort-of yellow color to it, I planned on going somewhere with the gang today (not sure where yet) and I didn't care if I had twenty bruises. I would still go, no matter how much they protested. I dried my face of with a towel and opened the door to the bathroom, turned off the light and walked in the living room. Two-bit was there and was obviously drunk but still aware enough to realize I was okay, he hugged me tightly.

"Two-Bit, bruises." I said, and he let go of me.

"Sorry about that little lady." He said, but his words were a little slurred. I couldn't help but grin, he sounded funny with he's drunk. I sighed; it was like when I first began to live here. It was all the same again and I like that feeling, the same warm, loving feeling I get from these guys.

"So, I was thinking of going to the Nightly Double tonight." Dally said, "Anyone want to come?" He asked.

"Me and Johnny'll come." Ponyboy said instantly.

"I'll come too." I said after a few seconds, Ponyboy looked at me with a worried look in his eyes. "Oh come one, Pony. I'm fine, I can walk and I'm pretty sure I won't black out." He didn't say anything and I knew he knew I was right.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys at the corner of Pickett and Sutton at seven." Dally said and walked out of the house. I watched him walk out and turned to go back to my room; I closed the door to my room and looked at the clock. 6:15 in the afternoon, no wonder the light seemed a little darken outside. I guess Ponyboy was watching the sun starting to set, I knew he liked to do things like that.

I pulled on jeans again and a teal tank top, I put my sneakers on slowly, my stomach still hurt when I bent down. When I walked into the living room I could tell Ponyboy still disapproved of me going, but I didn't care. Nothing was going to stop from going to places especially a few bruises; they were only a few on my arms. It looks likes I run into walls and fall down a lot if you look at my arms. It was 6:49; I hadn't realized how fast time passes when you're not paying attention to it. Ponyboy was outside again, watching the sunset. I walked outside and stood beside him, he didn't look at me and I knew he was living in his head during this moment.

The sun set and Pony snapped back into reality, turning and jumping slightly to see me standing there. He went back inside without saying anything to me and I followed, he told Johnny it was time to go and he nodded.

"I'm going to get more boozed up tonight," Two-bit said. "If I don't get too drunk, I'll come over and see y'all." He left the house and disappeared into the shadows.

Ponyboy, Johnny and I left afterward. We met Dally and we walked to the theatre and snuck in through the back fence, because Dally thing for not wanting to do things the legal way. We sat down in the seats in front of the concession stand. They were some people there, but not many. I seemed to be the only girl there, people were eyeing us. Probably wondering why there was one girl with three guys; people still didn't seem to know the word _tomboy _nowadays. Yeah, I know I'm not the only Greaser girl around but people still seem to thinks it's weird for a girl to have friends who are _only_ guys. I didn't understand why and I still don't, it pissed me off though.

The movie was some beach movie they had nowadays, good ol' Sixties movies is what I say. Two girls, Socs, sat behind us. Dallas eyed them and I knew he was going to start hitting on those girls quicker than hummingbirds to nectar. He began by turning around and saying stuff to the blonde behind Johnny, Johnny looked straight ahead not wanting to get involved. Ponyboy did too; I got up telling them I was getting some cokes for all of us. I left so I wouldn't be involved and I was tired of getting eyed by complete strangers, they probably thought I was slut or something like that. _It's amazing how people judge without knowing_. This is what I thought when I was paying for the four cokes, I woke out of the concession stand and back to my seat handing Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally their cokes and sitting down with mine.

"How's he doing?" I asked Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Dally was already slapped," Ponyboy answered in a whisper. "He almost got kicked in the back of the head, but Johnny said something and he got out of the way in time." Ponyboy finished and asked Johnny for his lighter, he lit his cigarette as the girls left and sat in other seats _far_ away from us.

I heard them say something about me as they walked away, (I can't believe that girl can stand that hood, she must be his skank.") I tried hard to not say anything, or to crush the paper cup in my hand for that matter, Ponyboy placed his hand on my shoulder. He more than likely heard what they said, they said it loud enough, and saw my reaction. I calmed down a bit and Pony lit a cigarette and offered it to me, it had been awhile since I had cigarette. (I only smoke to calm myself down.) I needed it though, I took it and I had to admit it was calming me down. I finished the cigarette and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with my heel, and took a sip of coke. I was back to normal and I wasn't as tempted to go and beat those Soc's faces in.

The movie was over in an hour and we got up to leave, we passed the two Soc's and Ponyboy put his arm around me as we did. I guess to indicate that I wasn't Dally's girl; he put his arm back to his side as we walked out. I knew for sure that Dally and Johnny also heard what does girl, that's why they didn't ask why Pony put his arm around me as we left. We walked back to the Curtis house, Soda and Darry were home the car was park outside the house, Johnny said he would sleep at the lot tonight and Dally just left without saying a word. Me and Ponyboy walked in and Darry slammed the paper down. I knew he was going to start yelling because Ponyboy rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked and Ponyboy explained, and Darry calmed down. He was okay as long as we weren't dead on the streets. Once the yelling was ceased I walked back to the spare room and sat on the edge of the bed, Pony walked in and sat next to me.

"Are you still ticked at what those girls said to you?" He asked and put his arm around me, I made a small laugh at this question.

"Naw, I've been called worse." I said, and leaned on him. "I was surprised I didn't march over there and beat their faces in, I'm not good at controlling my anger. I was surprised I did tonight." Pony just smiled, I was glad he did. I haven't seen his smile in awhile, it brought back that warm, loving feeling. I heard Darry's footsteps and a door close, after that I basically pulled Ponyboy's head toward me and kissed him. He didn't hesitate as long as before and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Ponyboy it's time to..." Sodapop appeared in doorway. Ponyboy and I instantly drew back and separated about five inches apart. Sodapop just grinned and leaned against the doorway. "See I told you that you would grow out your no-interest-in-girls thing." He just grinned more and left to his and Ponyboy's room.

"I'm going to go." Ponyboy started to say.

"Yeah, go." I said and I saw Ponyboy's ears redder than before. I lay back down, smiling at Soda's comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **Six**

I couldn't sleep at all; I have no idea why I couldn't. I tried to fall asleep, but gave up around two o' clock in the morning. I had a strange feeling something was going to happen, I don't know why. And the sudden feeling of someone watching me came over me and I turned the lamp on, I brought my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. I couldn't get some thoughts out of my head; they were all about my brother. Mostly about he would more than likely try and bring me back home again and that he would more than likely beat me close to death, he almost did five days ago. I looked my bruises again; they didn't look as bad in the lamp light. I stopped thinking about that and stretch my arm out, I'm going to try and fall asleep again, if I can't I'll just stay up for the rest of the night.

I lay down and pulled the covers up to my shoulders and I closed my eyes, I think I did fall asleep. I don't know I guess I was dreaming, more of a nightmare in my opinion. I was walking in my old neighbor again, I was looking for something. My brother was a few yards behind and I started to run, my brother caught up with me and started to hit me again. I woke up in a cold sweat and bolted up right, there was light shining through the opened blinds on the window. I looked around the room and at the clock it read 5:15, it was Monday. There was school today, I heard a knock on the door and stood up from the bed.

I walked to door and opened it, it was Darry. Probably coming to wake me up so we could get ready for school since I missed almost a week's worth of it; he just nodded at me and walked down the hall. That's how most of our encounter with each other are, we look and either nod or walks away. I really didn't mind this and it didn't seem to bother him either. I closed the door and pulled on my light blue jeans and red tank top, I pulled on my navy blue jacket and my socks in shoes in a few minutes and walked into the hallway. Ponyboy was already in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Darry was reading the paper and Sodapop came out of the hallway putting on his DX hat on as Steve walked in through the door. I moved out of the way, so he could get passed and he and Steve left instantly.

Ponyboy stood up and grabbed his books; mine were already in my hands. Ponyboy, Darry and I walked out the front door, me and Pony turned to walk to school as Darry got in the car and left. We walked in silence the whole time and made it to school, this girl Cherry, who was a cheerleader and a soc, passed us while we walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Cherry." Ponyboy said and smiled brightly at her, she looked at him and simply grinned. She didn't say anything and ignored him when her friends caught up with her; she walked up the steps and Pony's smile faded. I shook my head and walked up the steps, I wasn't going to confront Cherry nor talk to her. I walked through her posse of friends, breaking the line and making them separate. They gave me dirty looks and Ponyboy walked around them and came up beside me as I went to my locker.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked me as I put in my combination and opened the door.

"What's it to you?" I asked utterly annoyed by now. "You know I don't like Socs and I have no problem with you knowing one, but I was just annoyed of how she ignored just because her friends appeared like that. That's what I call white trash to tell you the truth."

"Cherry's not white trash," Ponyboy said instantly I finished. "You just don't know her."

"Okay, I may not know her." I admitted, "But to me all Socs are the same." Once I said this I closed my locker and walked to my class, me and Ponyboy are both in the A classes but our schedules are different. For once I was glad about that; I didn't want to smack him on the head and get detention.

This is what I thought about through my classes, I don't really pay attention in school even though I make good grades. I still get insulted by a whole bunch of Socs while walking down hall, insults like slut, whore, bitch, and hood. I'm not a hood nor will I ever be a hood. A lot girl don't like me because I always hang around guys and never do anything girl, one Soc came up to me and asked me why I never did anything feminine. I answer by saying that shopping and gossiping annoy me and that I didn't like being girly. The Soc looked at me strangely and walked away without a word, I'm not saying that's white trash just rude.

After my last class I sighed with relief to get out of this school, Ponyboy came up to me at my locker after school. We just looked at each other and he walked pasted me without saying a word, I guess I made him mad or something; well I did make him mad. I insulted someone he knew and all, but she didn't act like she was his friend or anything. I remembered the way she pretends she didn't know him while I walked back to the Curtis house, Ponyboy had gone ahead, and it made me mad. I don't want people treating us like trash just because we're different and that's all too. We're different and we may not be the richest people in the world but we make it through just fine, the Socs think their all that just because they have all the breaks. I didn't know it was wrong to think this way at the time; it was all I knew then.

I reached the house and walked inside; Ponyboy sat at the table doing his homework and knew I would have to do mine soon. I decided to go to my room and do my homework; I walked down the hall and closed the door. I set my books on the bed and turned on the light; I dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The light on the ceiling blinded me for a second of course, so I sat up and opened a random textbook and began my homework. I finished it in an hour or so, not sure I never looked at the clock, and my head was then drained of all intelligent that was needed for this work. I walked out my room and into the hall, it was only four o' clock and Darry wasn't back yet. Sodapop came through the front door all happy-go-lucky, exactly the same way as when he left this morning.

I didn't know if Ponyboy was still doing his homework, I really didn't know if I wanted to know.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" I heard Sodapop asked, I turned to walk back down the hall but then decided to stay in the hall. I admit it, I was eavesdropping something a Soc usually does I was doing.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a little upset at J.C. that's all." He replied, I already knew he was upset with me.

"Why," Soda asked. "What happened?"

"Remember that girl Cherry Valence I told you about?" He asked Soda.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, J.C. called her white trash and well it made me mad." Pony replied, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the hall wall, still listening.

"Oh come on, Ponyboy." Soda said, "She's just still dealing with what happened with her brother and she's probably still mad herself, savvy?"

"I guess, I hadn't thought about that." Pony said, I wasn't mad by this conversation at all. All that Soda was saying was true, after all. I was mad at brother and I took it out on Ponyboy, boy was I stupid. This is the way I am and I can't change, well I could but I don't want to. I walked into the kitchen and acted like I didn't heard anything. Ponyboy looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked, making a fake confused face. I was reaching for a book I had left on the kitchen table a few days ago.

"Nothing." Pony said. I wasn't surprise that he didn't apologize, I wasn't excepted him to anyway.

I picked up my book and walked out of the kitchen, walking down the hall I kept thinking about what I said to him at school. And of what Sodapop said, and as I said before he was right. I started remembering when I first met Ponyboy, I was trying to walk down the street but I had glass in my foot from breaking the basement window in the vacant house I was hiding in. I sat down on the sidewalk, Pony and his brothers were walking down the street too, they started to pass me when Darry noticed me holding my foot. He had knelt down and asked me what was wrong, I didn't say anything. I just took off my shoe and showed him my blood soaked sock; Sodapop suggest they get me to the hospital and Darry picked me up.

I then remember them carrying me to their car and bringing me to the hospital, as I was getting the glass out of my foot they asked me many questions. I didn't answer many just the basics, my name, age, where I came from, I let it slip that I ran away after I told them about my brother. The fact that I couldn't move didn't help any either, all three of them look at me in shock. I look at my foot, which was bandage, and didn't look back up. I started crying and told them about everything my brother did; I didn't stop until Soda hugged me. After that they debated rather or not I should stay with them. Since Darry was the oldest, he took a few days to agree to let me stay.

I stare up at the ceiling as I thought this; I then heard banging in the living room. I stood instantly and ran down the hall. I got to the living room and Ponyboy was getting pinned against a wall by my brother, Soda was on the floor getting up from being knocked down. I didn't know what to do so I helped Sodapop up and we both attack my brother from behind. He dropped Ponyboy and struggle to get us off his back, I heard the screen door slam and Dallas appeared. He punched my brother in stomach and he flinched from blow a little, my brother was as strong anymore I had noticed that when I saw him last time, he fall a few seconds. I dropped off his back and so did Soda, my brother got back and kicked him in stomach instantly. I kept kicking him and Soda and Pony had to grab my arms and pulled back a few feet, I was mad beyond all means.

Darry came through the screen door and saw the scene; he immediately ran to my brother and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He dragged my brother to the door and kicked him out; I breathed heavily and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay guys," I reassured them. "You can let me go." And they did, I sat on the couch and took another deep breath as Darry came back in.

"Is everybody okay?" He asked and we all nodded, Pony sat beside me and Dally sat on the floor. "What happened, how did this start?" Darry demanded.

"J.C.'s brother just walked and demanded to know where she was, Sodapop tried hittin' him, but he hit Soda first." Ponyboy explained, "Then he grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall, J.C. came in helped Soda up and they attacked him from behind. Dally came in and punched him in the gut and he stopped."

"He's gotten weaker," I added. "Since I left."

"We've noticed." Dally smart-mouthed me and I shut up; I didn't want to mess with Dally. I lay down and rested my head on the arm of the couch; I didn't cry or say anything. I just lay there and Ponyboy rubbed my back. I couldn't believe my brother came back, why couldn't he leave me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry it took so long update, I've been very busy lately. Starting school and spending time with family over winter break. So here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I slept on the couch that night. I woke up around two in the morning and doing something I didn't know would be stupid at the time; I went to my room and began packing my bags. I wrote a note to Ponyboy and left it at his bedside, I got out of that house without anyone waking up or noticing. I ran my way out and hopped a train and ended up in Slick, Oklahoma, It was a small town. Smaller than our neighborhood in Tulsa, I didn't say where I was going in the note I didn't know till now, I just hope they don't come looking for me. Memories flashed through my head of everyone, I held back my tears. I knew needed to get away; to some place no one would think to look. If my brother or any of the gang find me, I'll refuse to go back with the gang and I'll run away from my brother. I don't know if I have any others options and if I do, I feel stupid for picking this one. But there is no turning back now…or can I?

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I awoke with a yawn and sat up; I spotted a piece of folded paper on the desk top. I reached over and picked it up, I carefully unfolded the paper and read its contents.

_Ponyboy, _it read. I've decided to leave this town. I think you guys would be better off if you I wasn't there with my brother all. I can't really tell where I am going because I don't know myself, I'll just wonder until I find a place to say. Maybe hop a train even. I took all my stuff with my books and all, the room is cleaned out and I made the bed so you guys don't have to. Please don't come looking for me but if you do, I just want to let you know if you ever see my brother on the way. Run, run as fast as you can Pony, don't let him catch you, he'll more than likely beat you half to death if he does.

I'm going to miss you guys, you and the rest of the guys. You've guys made these last few months the best in my life, the days I've spent with you guys are like a dream come true. A life with no beatings, bruising or bleeding; if it wasn't for my brother you wouldn't have to read this. I left before it's too late, before he came back again, before he hurt any of you again. If he hurts anyone it should be me, the one who caused all this. But don't worry Pony, I'll be okay. I'll get a job when I get somewhere and make money to live, I'll come back when my brother finally just gives up and leaves me be. But for now this is how it has to be.

Your Buddy,

Jeanette Claudia Doyle

I re-folded the paper and quickly put on my jeans and ran into the living room, J.C. wasn't on the couch. I then ran to her room and the bed was made like the note said and I rummage through all the drawers of the dresser; cleaned out. She was really was gone, at this point I was hoping for her to come and say she was just joking but the house was silent. I then heard footsteps and shuffled to the door.

"J.C.?!" I said, coming out of the doorway. It was just Sodapop with a towel in his hand.

"Naw Pony," He said. "It's just me." He must've noticed I looked how I felt, miserable with hot tears running down my face. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?" He walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"She's gone," I said, between deep breaths. "J.C.'s gone."

"What, gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know, I woke and read this note she left. She didn't know where she was going when she wrote this and she might've hopped a train to who knows where." I walked into the kitchen and slammed the folded piece of paper on the table and sat down, wiping my face to get rid of the tears. "She said not to look for her and that it was best that she wasn't here."

"Now why would she say that?" Soda asked after putting on some jeans and his DX shirt.

"It's because of her brother and she doesn't want us to get hurt anymore," I blubbered, "So she ran away again, so we wouldn't get hurt." Darry came in just then, I told him what happened and he told us to get ready and that we were going to find J.C. before anything happens to her.

**J.C.'s P.O.V**

I walked the empty streets of Slick, the town was very small, not exactly small but everything was spread out by miles. I walked a good few to get to D0885 Road, I'm joking that's the name of the road, I found a house and I'm pretty sure it was abandoned. I walked up and looked into a window; there was no furniture just old tattered, weather worn boxes. The door was even unlocked, I stepped inside and looked around, and the house was two stories. The wood on the outside was covered with vines from the trees and inside wasn't as pretty either, the wallpaper was peeling and there much water damage on the ceilings. I climbed up the stairs but one the steps broke and my foot went through, I grabbed onto the railing and that broke too. My leg was stuck in the hole and I clawed at the other steps to climb up and pulled myself up. I jumped back down the stairs and hit ground floor with a loud thud, I sat down on the floor and lifted up my pants leg. My leg had scratches on it from my ankle to my knee it was bleeding a little, but not much.

I looked around the house, now knowing I couldn't go upstairs or I'd die trying, and stood up. This house would have to do though as long the bathroom worked, I was fine. I took out a switchblade that I'd had in my pocket all this time and cut my hair short, it was now to my chin. I then took out a piece of paper; I began to write a letter I would send to the guys to tell I'm okay. I must've have fell asleep because my head swam as I let myself take time to wake up; I finally opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling but I soon sat up. My navy blue jacket fell of my back and to the floor which was weird because I don't remember it being thrown on me, I looked around and heard heavy footsteps in what I think was the kitchen. A man appeared in the doorway he leaned against the door frame, lit a cigarette and lifted his head to look at me.

"Well I see you're awake." He said plainly, he voice sounded like Darry. He even looked like Darry but it wasn't Darry, knew because he eyes were different. The man I was looking at had pale green eyesand Darry's were pale blue, like ice Ponyboy described them. This man was a mirror image of Darry, all except for his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring at him.

"Devon Weaver," He answer almost immediately. "And you?"

"J.C., J.C. Doyle." I answered his question calmly but I was sweating something awful.

"Well, Ms. Doyle I saw you walk into town today from the direction of the train, What'd you do? Hop a train?"

"Yeah I hopped a train, what's it to you?" I snapped at him. "You a runaway too?"

"A runaway, no but I know you are." He replied.

"So you're a local, then how old are you?"

"Eighteen and you?"

"Fourteen."

I stood up and started to pace back and forth as Devon pick up the piece of paper I was writing on, he scan of what I had written and set it back down. He stood up and walked over to me, he grabbed me shoulders to make me stop and turned me to face him.

"Now if you're a runaway than why are you writing a letter to your family?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"They are not my family, just the family I had been living with for that past few months. This is the second time I ran away." I explained to him, now staring dead at the floor. "I loved the family I was living with, but my actually family well my brother really came looking for me. And he hurt the family I was living with, so I ran away so he would leave them alone. Was it stupid?" I couldn't believe I was asking a guy I just met for advice on running away.

"I don't know, I've never ran away before." He replied, He walked away from me and to the stairs. "What happened to the stairs?"

"I had a little trouble getting up the stairs." I smiled nervously and lifted up my pants leg, showing Devon the scratches.

"I see," He retorted. "We need to get that looked at, come on." He walked over and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house, my dad's the big doctor in this small town and he could look at your leg to see if it's infected or not."

I just looked at him and then squinted as the sun hit my eyes when we walked out the house, we walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. We walked the few miles back to town and crossed the dead street then another few miles to a modern house painted in a gorgeous crème color and the door a emerald green. He pulled me the steps of the house and opened the front door and pulled me inside.

"Dad." He called into the house and a man about six-foot-one walked out wearing a teal button-up shirt with khaki trousers.

"Yes, son?" He asked Devon and then he noticed me. "Who's the girl?"

"This is J.C. And she needs someone to look at her leg." Devon explained to his father and his father waved his hand at him and Devon pulled me as he followed his father. His father brought us to a room that look like a hospital room and Devon put me on that chair with crackling paper that Doctors use, his father than lifted up her pants leg and looked at the scratches.

"Well, you're lucky my son brought you when he did." He said. "If he hadn't, you leg my have gotten infected and we would have to amputate your leg." I gulped at that thought as Devon's father began putting something on my leg to clean it. He than put a bandage around it and stood up. "Okay, so J.C. Your leg should be fine now."

"Thank you." I retorted and placed my feet on the ground, I wobbled a little but regained my balance. Devon watched me the whole time, probably making sure I don't hurt myself. It was weird because I had just met him and he was already worrying about me like I was his sister or something.

"So, J.C. When did you get into town?" Devon's father asked and looked at Devon with that don't-you tell-him look. But he didn't understand it and opened his mouth.

"J.C.'s a runaway." Devon said. "She hopped a train and came here."

"A runaway, huh?" His father looked me over and rubbed his eyes for a second. "Now why'd you do that?"

I was taken aback by his reaction, I remember Darry freaking out and telling me he was going to call my family and bring me home. This guy was completely different ,not more understanding, but different.

"I-I ran away before this time and I was living in Tulsa, Oklahoma with a family of brother whose parents had died. I ran away again because my brother came to find me and he almost beat half to death trying." I turned and lifted up my shirt to show them the scarring bruises on my back. "He gave me a bloody nose and kicked me in the stomach so hard I coughed up blood, that was three days ago. I decided to run away again to place I knew he wouldn't find me and try and beat me up again, I just didn't want to live a life of pain and suffering anymore." I pulled my shirt down and turned back around to two shocked-covered faces, I stared hard into each of their eyes and gulped softly.

Devon's father changed his expression from shock to understanding, I could see it in his eyes, he walked over to me and hugged me. I was confused and surprised at the same time, he stopped hugging and rested his hands on my shoulders. He looked me in the eye and smiled at me, I was still confused and was wondering what on earth was going on. I then saw a man walked in the doorway and my confusion was answered as my brother stood in the doorway, I pushed Devon's father away from me and head for the opened window with my brother blocking the doorway. Devon didn't have any idea what was going on because he expression was surprised, he followed me out the window.

I ran as fast as I could with Devon behind me, I just missed my brother grabbing my ankle while climbing out the window, I ran to the town square. I stopped and breathed heavily from all the running for a minute and ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, Devon was still following me and also hid.

"What's going on, who was that?" Devon whispered loudly to me.

"That's my brother, why is he here in your house?!" I asked softly but concernedly.

"He came in a few days ago," Devon explained. "He said he was looking for someone in another town but needed a place to stay for a few days."

"He didn't know I was coming here, he must've heard my name when you told your father who I was." I said and stood up and started to run again, I ran back to the house and grabbed my bag and ran out again. Devon was following me still and he did the whole time, I didn't see my brother after that first time but I had to leave this town now too.

With Devon following a hopped another train and we ended in Muskogee, Oklahoma, it was bigger than Slick. A lot more places to hide I can tell you that, it was more of a town of neighborhoods than an actually city like Tulsa. I turned to face Devon, I didn't want him to come with me but he followed me anyway.

"Devon, you can go back to Slick," I began, looking down at the ground. "You don't have to came with me, it's my fight not yours. I don't want you or anybody else getting hurt because of me, because I can't deal with that. So please go back." I looked at him finally and he was staring at me confuse written all over his face.

"Why am I going to leave you all alone in some town you don't even know?" He asked me. "I've come this far with you and I'm not going back. I'm going with you every where from now on."

I turned from and starting to walk away. "Devon, it's okay I've been on my own before." He grabbed my arm and turned my toward him.

"Look, I already said I'm not going back and I mean it, so don't try to convince me to go back because I'm not going." His tone of voice was serious and I knew he definitely meant it now, he hugged suddenly and let go a second later.

"Fine, if your that stubborn to realize being a runaway isn't easy then you can come but the offer to go back is still in play." I said and turned back around. "Come on, we have to find someplace to eat and hide out for the rest of our time here." I began to walk and Devon walked beside me through many streets until we made it to a local burger joint, I paid for two burgers and two cokes and we both sat down at a table to eat. I hadn't had anything to eat in a few days and I knew I was starting to look unhealthy, my hair wasn't wash and it was greasy. More greasy than a greaser and that's greasy. I didn't eat like a pig though, I took slow bites, savoring the flavor.

When we were done, we walked and onto the road. I clutched the strap of my bag tightly, I didn't want to lose it. I had pictures of the gang in my bag and they're precious to me, Devon put his arm around me. More than likely to comfort me from what happened in Slick, I was still in shock from seeing my brother there. We stopped and sat on the sidewalk of a random neighbor hood, I stared at the group and ran my hands through my hair. I made a face of disgust at how greasy it felt and Devon noticed, he pulled me and we walked for miles to a river. It was night when we got there, Devon started to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning my back to him as he took his pants off.

"Going for a swim." He said and I heard a splash a few seconds later. I turned and saw him pop out of the water. "Come on." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I really can't." I said, in annoyance. "In case you didn't notice I don't have a bathing suit!"

"Then just take off your clothes." He replied.

"No way!" I said, my face feeling hot.

"Fine, if you don't want to get any of that grease of your hair or stink for the rest of your life. Than that's fine with me." He had a point in my mind, so I hid behind tree and stripped of my clothes. I peeked from behind the tree and I saw Devon turned around, his back was to me. I jumped into the water quickly and stayed under for a few seconds, then I popped my head back and felt two hands rest on my shoulders. I screamed and swiped my arm around, Devon grabbed my wrist and looked at me surprised. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you just scared me." I finally realized how jumpy I've become since I ran away; I pulled my wrist away, I swam back to the river bank and leaned on it. I stared at the moon, I can ever swear that I saw Ponyboy and Johnny's face in the moon. I wanted to cry but I held it back, Devon swam over to me and looked me over. "What?" I asked noticing him.

"Nothing, just wondering why you look so sad." He retorted and I looked at him like he was insane.

"You're really wondering why I look sad?" I exclaimed suddenly, I slammed my hand in the water splashing him in the face. "You saw what happened in Slick, you heard what I told you! How can you wondered about anything?!" I yelled and realized I had started crying.

Devon hugged me again; I was freaking out. I was going insane, I didn't know what happening to me at this point. All I knew is that I wanted to die right now, so I could never remember anything that happened to me. I suddenly felt someone's lips press against mine and I opened my eyes, I pushed Devon away from me and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled as I wiped my tears. Devon was rubbing the cheek I slapped him on.

"I'm sorry." He said and put his hand on either side of me and rested them on the mud of the river bank. "You're just hard to resist." _A classic line._ I thought and rolled my eyes. He pressed his lips hard against mine again and I soon felt pain in the lower part of my body, I pushed Devon for a second but he pushed me hard. I didn't realize how strong he really was until now, he kept my body pressed against the river bank as he hurt me. I had no idea what to do, I had forgotten how to scream from the amount of shock I was in.

Devon moved backward away from me after a few minutes, I screamed then and Devon covered my mouth. I'm not sure what happened next because I blacked out and heard my name being called. I woke up, it was the next morning and sat erect. I realized I was wearing a shirt too big for me and my underwear was back on me, I saw Devon sitting on the grass with his pants on again. I froze and just recollected all of what happened last night, I then unfroze myself and lay back down. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms them, Devon was next to me suddenly. My back was to him and touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I said suddenly and I felt his hand retreat from shoulder. "Don't touch me." I repeated quietly, my voice shaking. I felt more violated than I've ever been before in my life, I began to cry again.


End file.
